Sisters For Eternity
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Summary: This is for my best friend in the whole wide world! She wanted it a RinKag its a Rin Kagamine one...also not a romantic pair. She is amazing, she is funny, kind, weird and super! I don't know how she puts up with me, but hey!-I'm not complaining! XD Rated for tragedy. Kagome: Me Rin: Her NOT A TRUE STORY! But I would do this for her if it was.


Summary: **This is for my best friend in the whole wide world! She wanted it a RinKag its a Rin Kagamine one...also not a romantic pair. She is amazing, she is funny, kind, weird and super! I don't know how she puts up with me, but hey!-I'm not complaining! XD When we get older we are going to go to the same college, university, we're going to move in together and I am going to get a pug. XD she is also on FanFiction, her name is ProfessorAwesomeness. Read her stories pwease? I am also currently writing a story with her. Its called Rin and Len Adventure or something like that :) This is for you Professor. BFF ;D ...bad joke? Yeah... T-T**

The wind is brushing through my hair and making my cheeks go pink, snow is sparkling and the moon is shining down on me. My shoes are off and I'm standing on the rocky ground letting the roughness scratch my feet, the stars are my only company as families get ready for Christmas day tomorrow. I'll give my brother the best gift ever...

There are too many promises in this world. Many of them are not kept so why make them. You may not know that it is a promise but it is still a promise, that happened to me once. It was the worst day of my life, his face will never erase from my mind. The horror of his features still haunt me to this day, but I no longer care about the rest of the world. I only remember the one thing that matters, my brothers death. To be honest I knew that I was a wimp but I didn't know that I was a killer, it was all my fault and I couldn't save him. Nobody will accept me now that they know I am a murderer. My life seems pointless, maybe it is. I don't know. I don't care. Nobody does.

"Higurashi!"

I was snapped from my thoughts by a sharp and demanding call of my name, when I looked up I saw all of the hateful glared my peers were sending me and I sighed. My teacher slammed her hand on my table, I didn't even flinch. "Miss. Higurashi, if you don't mind will you listen to me?!" I nodded mumbling an apology, she turned on her heels and wrote the questions about how to multiply a fraction on the board and I sighed. Turning back to my work I began to write down the questions, working them out the best I could. My heart still in darkness. When lunch came I sighed and sat next to my favourite tree, I slowly picked up my cheese sandwich and grimaced placing it back down in the brown bag it came in. It was ok because I wasn't hungry, I never really get hungry anymore. Its as if my appetite died along with him, shaking the thoughts away I turned to my water and took a big gulp. "Is this your favourite place too?" I almost choked on my water as I looked up at the owner of the voice, she was about my age but she looked much smaller. Her blonde hair shook as she giggled, when I gave her a questioning look her green eyes sparkled with excitement. Then she chose to sit down next to me, I shifted slightly away from her. "People usually make fun of me for coming here, its really mean of them to do that but they do. Why do they do it?" Her squeaky voice was starting to get on my nerves! She just wouldn't stop talking! It was as if she was my forever punishment for-

"OW! WATCH IT KID!"

I didn't even realised I had said it until she pouted, "You weren't listening to me." Giving her an incredulous look I stroke my stinging scalp protectively, "So you pull my hair?!" "Yes." Her answer was so blunt it left me speechless, she didn't even know my name and yet she was already torturing me! I sighed and stood up to head to my next class, a few seconds later I heard little footsteps beside me. Ugh! It was her! Why was she following me?! When I looked down at her I saw huge bruises on her arms and legs, she noticed and looked down at the ground sadness washing over her face for a second before her happy smiling face was back. "What have you got next?" Wow...was this girl bi-polar or what? Even so, I looked down at my timetable and saw that I had RE. "Uh..." I debated whether this girl was a stalker or really a girl coming to this school. "RE, what about-" I didn't even get a chance to finish my question because she was already dragging me away somewhere, apparently she had the same lesson so I just went with the flow. Her hands were so calloused that I felt as if she had been in war, but she was so pretty. Why would anybody...? Sooner than I expected we were at her class room, I found that it was only a few classes from mine. I just shrugged my bag on my shoulders and said a quick goodbye, but before I could even take one footstep I felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw her holding me tightly, "Bye. Meet me out here after?" My eyes widened but I nodded, she giggled and ran to her class waving me goodbye, I lifted my hand and slowly moved my fingers awkwardly. Then I jogged up the hall until I got to my class, they were lining up and I went to the back. The teacher waved us in with barely even a good morning, I didn't really care much though. That blonde girl was haunting my thoughts, she was so nice to me and she doesn't even know my name. She was either really desperate or just really kind, I don't know or care why she was so nice to me but she kept bugging my thoughts. It even overpowered the thoughts of my brothers death. Thinking about that I remembered the way he would literally throw himself to the ground and try to make snow angels, but he always moved his arms and his legs at different times. I would laugh until tears were pouring from my eyes, something I hadn't done in a while. Somehow I felt that this girl would make a weird difference to my life, good or bad I couldn't tell. She was a little bit like my brother, her actions were unpredictable and she was too hyper! Soon I realised that the teacher was pointing at me to read the next paragraph and I looked around to see we had read only half way down the page, my voice was quiet and I wavered every time that the book mentioned faults and sins. The teacher told us that we had to make up our own prayers two weeks from now, I sighed and shoved my books and pencil case in my bag. Then as I headed out the door I remember that I had to meet that strange girl outside her classroom, she ran to me and giggled. I couldn't help but smile. "Oh and by the way, my name is Rin Kagamine! What's yours?" Finally, I knew her name! That gave me some peace of mind and I sighed fondly, "Kagome Higurashi." She smiled and took my hand dragging me once again to our next classroom, now she really reminded me of my brother. When she let go she would always look over her shoulder just to check that I was still there, my heart swelled slightly at that. I made the same promise and made my way to my own classroom once I got to hers. After my History lesson I almost rushed to go see her. Almost. When I saw her she smiled, I smiled back. Then as we were making our way to the buses I realised it was time to say goodbye, I didn't want to! It was the weekend and I wouldn't see her for 2 whole days! Even if I had just met her today I felt as if she was someone I could trust, suddenly she spoke. "Hey, I know this is weird but do you want to maybe hang out tomorrow?" I turned to her and smiled, "The mall?" She looked at me happily, "At 12?" Then we both nodded and we said goodbye exchanging numbers, as soon as I was on the bus I felt a rush of depression wash over me. What if she was just pretending? What if she stood me up? Maybe this wasn't even her number? What if I was going insane and she didn't even exist? After about 3 minutes I got a message and I knew she was real, _**'Missing you already!xx :) '** _I shook my head fondly and texted her back giggling as I did so, '_Don't worry, it'll be 2morro sooner than you know it!xx :D '_ Her reply made my heart burst with joy, I suddenly couldn't wait until tomorrow.

When we met up I threw her on my back and we headed into the mall, then she steered me into Wacdonalds and ordered a huge dinner! Also, she ate it all! Only because I wasn't hungry...it was a great day.

We kept meeting up after that and soon we were like sisters! The only thing was, I was really curious about her bruises and wounds. Was she being abused at home? Was she being bullied? I really cared about her so I decided to ask. The next time we met we were in the park, but there were so many people around! I asked her about her bruises and she sighed, "Ever since I was small I have been getting bullied because my brother Len used to bully them for bullying me, but he's in America now so he cant save me." My heart broke at her story and I hugged her across the table awkwardly, she smiled and hugged me back. I decided that I could tell her my story, but I was scared. So I tested her. "Would you still be my friend if I unintentionally hurt someone?" She gave me a sceptical look but nodded, "Would you still be my friend if I unintentionally...killed someone?" I saw her freeze but she smiled softly and nodded, inhaling deeply I asked her to talk somewhere private with me. Soon we were next to the frozen lake and I spoke. "Well..."

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Me and Sota were walking in the park playing with the snow, he was making dodgy snow angels whilst I tried and failed to make a mini snowman. He saw this and laughed at me, I pouted and pretended to go in a huff with him. He pretended to cry and then we both burst out laughing. Soon I saw a lake and I sat on the bench next to it, my legs were aching so badly. I noticed that there were a lot of vicious looking dogs around, they looked as if they were ready to rip anything to shreds. That's when I decided that I didn't want to stay for too long in case one of them got too angry. Besides, Sota looked freezing. When I asked if he wanted to go home HE looked as if he wanted to rip ME to shreds, so I let him stay for a while longer. Now kids were flying plastic aeroplanes, Sota was right next to them so I thought he was going to entertain me by grabbing one of them out of the sky. Sadly, he didn't. However, when he went next to the lake he was hit with a plastic plane and he fell into it. He cried out in pain as he hit his back off of the ice, I ran to the edge and reached my hand out for him because he looked hurt. Before he could reach for it the ice cracked and he slipped into the water, he splashed around crying out for help. I just stood there in shock until I slowly reached out my hand for him to take again but suddenly he froze up and a look of horror covered his face as he disappeared under the water. Tears poured down my face. "SOTA!" **_

_**KCABHSALF;**_

When I was finished she was crying and she looked back at the lake behind her, I nodded when she looked at me. "I'm so sorry. IT WASNT YOUR FAULT!" I jumped and sadly sighed, "It was, I should have helped him." She kept telling me that it wasn't my fault but I didn't believe her. "IT IS MY FAULT! IM A KILLER! HE WOULD STILL BE HERE IF IT WASNT FOR ME!" She looked at me shocked but then she slapped me, "NO IT WASNT! YOUR NOT A KILLER! THE COLDNESS OF THE WATER KILLED HIM, NOT YOU!" "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! DONT YOU GET I WANT TO BE ALONE?! I DESERVE IT!" I rushed home and left her to go home herself. I hated myself every minute I ran. I had pushed away the only light I had. I had nothing left.

The wind is brushing through my hair and making my cheeks go pink, snow is sparkling and the moon is shining down on me. My shoes are off and I'm standing on the rocky ground letting the roughness scratch my feet, the stars are my only company as families get ready for Christmas day tomorrow. I'll give my brother the best gift ever. I look at my reflection and smile, just like my brother. The sides are wet and its freezing, perfect. Slowly, I let myself fall forward and I don't hear anything except for the wind and the crack.

As I'm travelling to Kagome's house I see police and people surrounding the lake, I want to go have a look but I know that its none of my business. That is until I see Kagome's mother next to the lake crying, I rush over and ask what is going on. She turns to me and gives me the bracelet I gave Kagome the third time we went shopping together, its wet and it smells disgusting. Did she throw it in the lake? When I look into her eyes I see pain, sadness and regret. I instantly know what has happened. Kagome...

Kagome...!

Kagome!

KAGOME!

YOU IDIOT!

As soon as I know I fall to my knees sobbing my heart out, she was really gone? Dead? Dead. Dead...

In class we are reading our prayers, I made mine yesterday. Its for Kagome. The teacher asks me to read it aloud and I nod.

"As the sun rises I open my eyes to a new day,

in that new day you were gone.

You left me.

I miss you.

I can not predict the future but I do know that a future without you is a meaningless future.

Your not here.

I need you.

As the sun sets I close my eyes and let myself fall into a hole,

I meet you there and we both wait for Gods light.

Amen."

I'm standing here missing you. My shoes are off and my heart is pounding. Its pounding for you Kagome. I'll meet you there Kagome, if you'll meet me. I remember the song we both made up when you were still with me as I stand at the edge, we called it 'We Are Golden'. I changed the chorus words to my prayer.

"As the sun sets I close my eyes and let myself...

I meet you there and we wait..."

Now I see you standing there looking happy with your brother. I join you and we both head towards light. I hug you and you hug me. Friends For Eternity.

**Sisters For Eternity...**


End file.
